Recently, resins to be produced from plant-derived raw materials, such as polylactic acid and polybutylene succinate, have attracted attention in view of the problem of exhaustion of petroleum resources. However, since plant-derived resins are low in mechanical strength, their use in combination with polyolefin resins has been being studied.
For example, JP 2007-326961 A has disclosed a resin composition that comprises a polyester resin (A) comprising an aliphatic polyester as a primary component, a polyolefin-based resin (B), and a polyolefin-based resin (C) having an ester-formable functional group.
On the other hand, JP 2008-038142 A has disclosed a resin composition comprising a polylactic acid-based resin (A), a polyolefin-based resin (B), and a compatibilizer (C).
However, the resin compositions disclosed in the patent documents are required to be improved in tensile elongation and impact resistance of molded articles obtained therefrom.